The present invention relates to a waste container that includes a latch that prevents animals from being able to access an interior of the container but which can also allow cart lifters to lift and dump waste even if the lid remains latched.
Waste containers, such as for trash, recycling, or organic waste (compost), etc., often attract the interest of animals, such as rodents, dogs, raccoons, etc. Many containers include lids that latch, but some animals can pry under the lid and force the container open. For areas where the collection trucks include cart lifters, the containers might become damaged if they are lifted and dumped while latched.